Such torsional vibration dampers are known, for instance, from the German patent document DE 36 16 163 C2. In this document a torsional vibration damper has a flange and a hub, whereby the flange is centered radial on the hub. To axially lock the flange on the hub, a fixing element is provided inside the outer section of the hub with an annular form, which fits in a groove on the hub. Thus, the fixing element is prestressed such that in its mounted state, it presses from radially outside with a holding force on an external circumferential surface of the hub to guarantee radial interference fit. Owing to its annular design it provides a limit for axial movement of the flange.
In the rotating state, the fixing element can lose the holding force under the influence of centrifugal force, which is applied by prestressing the fixing element. If the speed exceeds a so-called release speed, then the radial interference fit can no longer be sustained and the fixing element can detach from the hub. The release speed hence depends decisively upon the diameter of the hub. Larger diameters require fixing elements that feature a high release speed and must therefore exert greater holding as well as prestressing force. Great prestressing force can make the assembly of the fixing element more difficult on the hub.